Akagi neechan
by Kay-Cee KC
Summary: Akagi wearing girls clothes........why? this story has changed into a Saiyuki and SD crossover. those who wanna see Akagi in girls clothes, the website is in this chapter
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer.. this is soooo boring! I do not own Slam Dunk..can I NOT put this up next time??  
  
Oi Carolyn the Lovely Lynn, actually, I don't even know if u r reading this, but anywayz,,, hapi holz and hope you find your..you-know-who that u were looking 4 in JJ today! Oh, I know you like Mitsui, I have his figurine at home, wanna see? You never see this before!  
  
  
  
Kidchan.who gave me the inspiration to write this story, thank you, and remember you promise of drawing me something after this story is out!  
  
  
  
Actually, this story is not for the weak ones. Its very disgusting, well, sort of, I try to make it as undisgusting as possible and [no, its not yaoi or anything of that sort disgusting] please go if u really can't take disgusting stuff, or your imagination is really good, you might feel even more disgusted!  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
A tall, dark but not handsome figure stood in the middle of the road, one hand balancing his mountain high books, another reading his papers. He let out a long sigh. "My studies are going down again. I have just no time to study, what with that baka red head monkey making so much trouble in the court..everyday. I need tuition. But I just don't have that kind of money. Everything is so expensive nowadays!" he then looked around. He saw a notice on a lamp post [HELP NEEDED!] interested, he walked nearer. "blah blah blah" he read. "this might be just the right job for me!" he thought. He then went on to look for the place stated in the notice.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
"Oi Gori!" a voice shouted. Then, THUMP! "Gori! What was that for!" Sakuragi shouted, although he know very well what it was for. "For calling me Gori." Then, Akagi clapped his hands "Okay team, seniors versus Juniors!" he shouted. The whole team quickly divided themselves. Sakuragi stood with the seniors. "Baka!" Akagi shouted, before landing his fist on Sakuragi's head. Then he dragged Sakuragi to the juniors. "You are a junior, so you should be here!" he said. "But I beaten you before! And I don't want to be in the same team with kitsune!" he protested. WHACK! This time, Ayako hit him. "Sakuragi, why must you do this EVERYTIME!" She said, exasperated. "Do'aho" came the infamous line from who else, but Rukawa, the super rookie. "Kitsune! Do you know who you are calling a do'aho?" Sakuragi shouted to Rukawa. Rukawa just sighed. He don't need to answer. His fans did that for him. "Rukawa is calling YOU a do'aho! YOU are the do'aho!" They all chanted together. Finally, Akagi couldn't stand all this noise anymore. "Enough! WE have a practice here!" everyone was silent. They have never seen Akagi so angry, apart from the time Sakuragi pulled his trousers in their first and probably only one-on-one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kogure broke the silence by clapping his hands. "Okay, okay, lets start our practice right now!" slowly, without any noise, they took their places. Nearing the end of practice, Akagi could not be seen. Not even Ayako noticed when he went away. Practice ended. Juniors won, 45:43. the last 2 marks was scored by the tensai. So he is now singing "Ore Wa Tensai" at the top of his lungs. "Where's Akagi's super fist that could stop Sakuragi's horrible voice when we needed him?" Mitsui wondered to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the other side of town, a woman with no looks or body shape wearing tight-mini skirt and ridiculous looking tight blouse walk into a house. "There you are. I hope you don't mind having to wear this way. Since I couldn't find anyone else for Yaone (hm.familiar name, Yaone's fans don't kill me!) and she doesn't like male, you have to dressed up like this." A lady said when she opened the door for the monster. Wait a minute.this monster looks kinda familiar. "Make yourself at home!" The lady continued.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for even giving me this job in the first place, Mrs Lilin." The hideous monster said. Hm. his voice is familiar too, where have I heard that rough voice before? The grotesque monster step into the light. NANI! That's.....AKAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you even lasted till here.keke Anyway, kidchan, remember your promise. Draw Akagi wearing female clothes!!!!!! Hahaha When she finish drawing, I will let you all see!  
  
  
  
Sayonara and arigato if you reviewed! 


	2. Akagi neechan!

Disclaimer: lalalala I do not own Slam Dunk! Not in this life, the last life or the next life!  
  
  
  
THANKS FOR UR REVIEWS! To those who wanna see Akagi in girls clothes.please ask kidchan to draw faster!  
  
  
  
Akagi was very red in colour. His face was even redder than Sakuragi's red hair. "I must be patience. This is my job. Without this, I can't get into colleges." He thought. Mrs Lilin bend down and kissed the sleepy looking little girl. "Now, Yaone, be a good girl and listen to Akagi neechan. The little girl nodded her head and looked at Akagi. "Mrs. Lilin, before you go, may I ask a favour?" Akagi asked before he could chickened out. "Yes, ms. Akagi?" smiling a little. "Erm. will you keep this a secret? I mean, me dressing up as a girl?" he finally asked. "Sure! Now I have to go. The party's going to start!" with that, Mrs. Lilin walked out of the door. A few instant later, the sound of the car could not be heard anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Akagi turn to Yaone. "so, Yaone, I think its time for your bed now!" It was as if Yaone had changed to another person. This Yaone, standing in front of Akagi was full of life and energy. Gone was the Yaone who was sleepy and polite. Here comes the full of life Yaone! "Uh-oh..i smell trouble" Akagi thought. "I don't want to sleep! I want to play!" Yaone shouted at the top of her lungs. Akagi felt like giving her his famous punch, but he thought better of it. He decided to take matters slowly. "Now, now Yaone, what do you want to play?" He asked as gently as he could. Yaone looked around and suddenly, a light bulb appeared beside her head in a bubble.  
  
  
  
"I know! Lets go to my mother's room! I wanna play with her make-up!" Yaone said, then took off to her mother's room. "MAKE-UP?" Akagi thought, worriedly. He followed Yaone to his boss's room. "Yaone, are you allowed to play with this make-up?" he asked as he reached the door. His jaws dropped and touch the floor as he saw the condition of the room. All the make-up kit was on the bed in a very untidy manner. Lipsticks and eye-shadows were opened and thrown on the floor. Mascara was smeared all over Yaone's face. Yaone was holding a pencil-liner. "Akagi neechan, what's this?" she asked innocently.  
  
  
  
"This is going to be a long night babysitting this monster. I am already tired. This is worst that having 10 Sakuragi's on the team!" he thought to himself. "AKAGI NEECHAN!" Yaone shouted at the top of her lungs. "Yes, Yaone?" Akagi asked, quickly moved by her side. "What's this?" She asked again, still holding the pencil-liner. Akagi took the pencil liner and examined it. He looked at it, up and down, sideways. It looked like an ordinary pencil to him. "I think your mother misplaced this. It looks like an ordinary pencil to me!" Akagi answered after about. 30 seconds. "It's NOT an ordinary pencil! I saw mother used it before!" Yaone protested. " WAAAAHHH!" she started crying. "Yaone, what's wrong?" he asked, panicked. "I want to know what's this!" Yaone said between sobs.  
  
  
  
Akagi did not know how to handle this. First of all, he really did not know what's it is. Secondly, he don't know how to take care of kids. And thirdly, he is getting panicked. "Come on Yaone, you don't really need to know what this is, right?" Akagi asked as a last solution. "I NEED TO KNOW!" Yaone wailed. "Kuso." Akagi said under his breath. He picked up the pencil liner again. He gave up. He was about to call Mrs. Lilin when he suddenly remembered his sister. He dialed his own number, hoping that she is at home. "Mushi mushi!" Haruko answered the phone. "Haruko!" Akagi said, and before he could continue, Haruko interrupted him. "Onichan? Why are you calling me?" "I want to ask you something. This is important. Listen carefully." Haruko nodded, then realizing that Akagi couldn't see her nodding, she said "Hai"  
  
  
  
  
  
Akagi took a deep breath. "This is a make-up item. It looked like a pencil, but it's not. What is it?" Haruko was silent for a while. Why is her brother asking her a what's a pencil liner? "Nani, nichan? That's a pencil liner. It can be used like eye-shadow. Why are you suddenly asking me such a weird question?" Haruko asked. "Arigato, Haruko!" Akagi said, then he put down the phone before answering Haruko's questions. On the other side, Haruko stared at the receiver as if it is threatening her. "What's wrong with onichan?" A sweatdrop formed on her head.  
  
  
  
"Yaone! I know what it is!" Akagi shouted as soon as he put down the receiver. Yaone's face lighted up. "What is it?" Yaone asked eagerly. "It's a pencil liner. Used like eye-shadow, remembering Haruko's words. "So desu ka." Yaone said thoughtfully. "Akagi neechan!" Yaone said, suddenly turning chibi. "Yes, Yaone?" he asked, fearing of what she wants him to do. "You know how to make-up. Can you make up for me? I want to use this pencil liner." A sweatdrop formed on Akagi's head. "Hah? Make-up for you? Demo." he said. "Please??" Yaone begged, tugging at Akagi's skirt. "Okay, but after I make-up for you, you have to go to bed. Okay?" Akagi made a deal. Yaone think it over then she held out her hand. "Deal!"  
  
  
  
Then, an excited looking Yaone sat on the dressing table chair and gestured eagerly for Akagi to make-up for her. Little did she know how horrible she will turned out to be. Akagi stood there for a while, wondering what had he gotten himself into. Even 10 Sakuragi fighting with 10 Rukawa will be easier to handle. "Nani! Make-up? I have no idea how to make-up!" Akagi suddenlt thought, panicky. "Kuso.."  
  
  
  
"Akagi neechan! Can you hurry up!" Yaone said impatiently. "I am coming." Akagi answered. Akagi stood next to Yaone and looked into the mirror. He saw himself, dressed up as a girl, with a long blond wig, some blusher that was spread on unevenly, unshaved beard and moustache, and bright red lipstick spread across hit lips. "I want my make-up just like yours, Akagi neechan." Yaone said, hitting Akagi out of his day dream. Akagi sighed, the took up a comb and start to comb Yaone's hair.  
  
  
  
To be continued!  
  
  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I will continue as soon as possible!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Arigato! And Sayonara!!!!!!!!! 


	3. What The?

Disclaimer: sorry to myself cuz I do not own Slam Dunk.  
  
  
  
A/N: Gomen Minna.I forgot the plot for this story and so I didn't continue.I hope its not to late to beg for forgiveness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Itai! Itai!" Yaone screamed. "Akagi neechan, why did you pull my hair?" she asked, tears in her eyes. "Gomen, I just never comb hair for someone else before," Akagi apologized. Yaone look at the floor. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. "What's wrong, Yaone?" Akagi asked frantically. How he wished that he did not accept this stupid baby-sitting job! "My hair! On the floor! I am going to be bald!" She said between sobs, managing to scream at the same time. This girl is really hyper active!  
  
  
  
"No, you won't. You still have a lot of hair on your head," Akagi tried to reason with the young girl. "Sniff.Akagi neechan very rough. Like a man! I hate man!" Yaone shouted. Uh-oh. If Yaone knows that Akagi is actually a man.Let's keep this a secret for Akagi! "Er, Yaone. Why don't we continue making up?" Akagi asked, trying to change the topic. How he wished that Yaone is Sakuragi or someone else from the team. He would've gladly give them a Gori punch and send them to bed.  
  
  
  
Yaone got excited again. "Yes! We should continue. Akagi neechan, make me look like a princess! Like you!" ever wonder what her taste will be like when she grows older? Akagi sighed and continued combing her hair, careful not to hit her again. At last, Yaone's hair has been smoothed out. Now comes the tricky part. He has to 'paint' (As Akagi calls it) Yaone's face and he had no idea how to do so. 'painting' his own face was hard work enough. And now 'painting' a lil girl's face?  
  
  
  
He stared at the cosmetics for a long time. What should I start with first? The lipstick, blusher, eyeliner or.whatever the others are used for? I think I should start with something simple. Maybe the lipstick. At least I know how it is used. And so, with very little confident, Akagi took up the lipstick and dab it across Yaone's smiling lips roughly. It came out wrongly. The colour was a very bright red and it was blotted here and there. But little Yaone looked happy. Guess it is easy to satisfy a little kid. "Now, put on this for me, Akagi neechan!" Yaone said, pointing to the eyeliner.  
  
  
  
Akagi started to sweat. How to put on eyeliner for her when I just found out its usage? K'so. What invaded my mind that I will accept this job? And why is this kid like a demon? (We know why, don't we?) Slowly, Akagi picked up the eyeliner and his hands tremble as he did that. "Yaone, close your eyes please" Akagi said. Yaone gave one last interested look at her reflection in the mirror and comparing it with Akagi's. "Make sure it look like yours!" Yaone said before closing her eyes, smiling.  
  
Awwww man! Was she sent to torture me? This girl is really bad. And I can't believe she wants her painted face to be like mine! I forgot how I painted mind already. And I have to buy back some of Haruko's stuff since I used up a lot of hers.back to business first. Slowly, as gentle as possible (knowing him, it won't be a little gentle at all) he starts to drag the eyeliner across Yaone's eye lids. But his hands were trembling too much and he dragged it across to the other eye. "OWWWWWW! Akagi neechan! What are you doing!!!" Yaone said, biting her lips and her whole face start to shook. Uh-oh. "Sorry Yaone! Don't cry! I can make it better!" Akagi pleaded. I can't believe it! I am actually pleading a little kid to not be angry at me?!  
  
  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Save by the bell. No, wait a minute. Who can that be? Mrs. Lilin said that she won't be back until mid night and she didn't say that anyone will be coming over. "Yaone, let's go and see who is at the door!" Akagi said. Yaone thought for a moment. Then she nodded. Together they walk to the door and Akagi open the door. "Who are you and what are you here for?" Akagi asked cautiously. Before the person could answer, Yaone shouted out "Hanamichi nichan!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
T.B.C  
  
Sorry, its already 1 a.m. and I can't write longer I hope that you all will continue reading and I really truly forgot the real plot so I hope this plot can do too!  
  
Oooh.Sakuragi appears.  
  
  
  
Akagi: Gives babypooh a gori punch why did I have to dress up as a girl?  
  
Yaone: bombs babypooh's house with a bomb why did you drag me from Saiyuki to here?  
  
Sakuragi: screaming why did the tensai appeared so late!!!!!!!  
  
Babypooh: I am already dead. I can't answer all you questions! 


	4. imagination?

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk- I no own! Saiyuki characters, I no own also. Okay?? Dun bug me with flame or…. anything unpleasant!

Rugrats: great idea! Thanks! I lost the stupid damned original plot and had no idea how to continue! Now I got the greatest idea! I won't follow exactly what you said, but I will use the main idea there!

Rook: how bout Sanzo shooting holes in the house? Haha, Akagi will think that he is in a mad world! Great suggestion!

Tensaispira: to make Gori look like a girl, no amount of make-up is enough!

sLL: Malaysian slang? Where?? Thank you!

Lady Artemis: why? I don't know! Ask Kidchan! She is the one who gave me this idea! I am continuing!

Akagi's (neechan) mouth fell to the floor. _What's that baka Sakuragi Hanamichi doing here and why did Yaone called him Hanamichi nichan, like they are very close? _Akagi was deep in thought and only snapped out of it when he heard Yaone squeals of delight. "Hanamichi nichan! Why did you come over?" Yaone asked, squealing happily as Sakuragi picked her up by her little legs and swinging her around upside down. 

"I just want to meet my favourite pretty cousin!" Sakuragi exclaimed. Akagi's mouth dropped even lower, if that's possible. _Yaone's cousin? But how could **she **be related to **him?** Akagi wondered to himself. _"Hanamichi nichan! Do you think I looked pretty today?" Yaone asked, fishing for a compliment. "Well, let's take a look first," he said as he put Yaone on the floor. "You do look different today. Why is it so? What did you do?" Sakuragi said, knowing that's what Yaone wants to hear. The truth is, he had never seen such UGLY make-up. 

"Really?" Yaone looked positively delighted. "Akagi neechan did this to me! She is so nice and she is very clever to put on make up! And she taught me eye-liner…" Yaone continued to babble on but Sakuragi wasn't listening. He heard Yaone mentioning Akagi neechan and thought about Haruko straight away. He scanned around the room but found no pretty girl with long hair. The only girl she saw was a gigantic girl standing stiff like just being petrified and in serious need of a plastic surgery. 

Meanwhile, Akagi's face had gone from being very red to very very very red. _Of **all **people to catch me in this outfit, why must it be Sakuragi Hanamichi? _"Where's Haruko-chan?" Sakuragi asked Yaone. (Does he think that only Haruko has the family name 'Akagi'?) Yaone was puzzled. "Haruko-chan? But I said Akagi neechan! Not Haruko-chan!" Sakuragi was equally puzzled. In his tiny so-called tensai's brains, Akagi neechan means Akagi Haruko. So, who is this Akagi neechan? "Where is Akagi neechan?" Yaone sighed in exasperation. "Hanamichi nichan! You told me you are a tensai!" Sakuragi grinned and laughed his trademark laugh. "That is because I am really a tensai! But what does being a tensai has to do with where Akagi neechan is?" 

"Hanamichi nichan! Other that me, who is the other girl in this room?" Yaone asked, wagging her little finger like she is scolding a small boy for stealing lollipops. Sakuragi looked around again. Then his gaze landed on Akagi 'neechan'. He pointed at 'her' and asked, "This is Akagi neechan?" Yaone nodded enthusiastically. Sakuragi went to Akagi and held out his hand. "Hi! Nice to meet you! My name is Sakuragi Hanamichi and I am Yaone's cousin. What about you?" Slowly, Akagi brought himself to shake Sakuragi's hand. "I am Akagi and I am Yaone's babysitter" "Your voice seems familiar. Do I know you before?" By now, Akagi is sweating buckets and his hands are all clammy. His body heat had went up 1000 degrees and his face is already redder that an over ripe tomato.

"No, I don't think we have ever met before, or we will both remember," Akagi said, trying hard to disguise his voice but failing miserably. "No. I know we have met before. I don't know why, but your voice gave me the chills and I feel scared when I heard your voice." (A/N we know why, don't we?) Sakuragi studied Akagi carefully. Akagi was shaking, fearing that Sakuragi will recognize him and then, he can imagine what will happen next.

**Akagi's imagination**

Akagi walked into the school grounds. Everyone around him started laughing at him, pointing at him. Sakuragi stood on top of a self-made stage, holding a microphone and wearing Akagi's number 4-basketball jersey. Next to him is a big life size poster of Akagi wearing that horrible wig and very thick make-up. And Sakuragi is saying, "…that Gori then started abusing that poor little cousin of mine, destroying her beautiful face. He lied to her, and now she's in a bad mental situation 'cuz she doesn't like unknown male near her…"

And then everyone, including his dear sister, the ever-neutral Rukawa, his understanding best friend Kogure, his teachers who had always love him because of his fast thinking, his long time rival from the judo team Aota, his basketball coach and Sakuragi started throwing things at him. Stones, rocks, rotten eggs, bags, books…anything they can get their hands on. Then Yaone appeared, crying, pulling her mother with her. Her angry mother. They too, started throwing things at him. And then, the Ryonan team came, the Kainan and also the Shoyo. 

**End of imagination**

Akagi shook his head, trying to get that image out of his head. Sakuragi hit his left palm with his right fist. "I know who you are now!"

To be continued…

Please, 100 pleases, review!

**Chit-chat section**

What do you really think of my story? Too short? Too dumb? Too weird? Do tell me!

If you think of a real long idea or wanna ask me questions, mail me!  
babypooh@earthling.net

Replies guaranteed (sounds like some people asking for pen pals!)

 Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	5. The whole Gang is here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk characters or Saiyuki characters either!  
  


Somehow, someway…this supposed to be a short story had become so complicated that I don't know where to continue. Sigh…this is what happens when I lost the original plot! And since when did this story become a Slam Dunk and Saiyuki crossover? Weird things happened.

Thanks to all those who reviewed! I love them and I am going to start using some of the ideas in this chapter!

Akagi kept on hearing _I know who you are now! I know who you are now!_ **_ How could he know who am I? I've disguised myself well! Guess he is not that dumb after all!_**

A smiling Sakuragi said triumphantly "You're Haruko's cousin! Why didn't I notice it before? I am Sakuragi Hanamichi, Haruko's friend (boyfriend, I hope) from school. Nice to meet you!" Akagi had sweatdropped and nearly fell from his seat. Luckily he didn't, or he will drop his wig. **_He is that dumb!_** "Ah, yes! I am Haruko's cousin sister. My name is…." But Akagi (Haruko's cousin!) couldn't finish his sentence because the door suddenly burst open, announcing the arrival of 5 strangers. (A/N can you all guess who they are?)

A small boy with golden eyes that shone in the dark jump into the room, a pink stick in his hands, aimed at Akagi. A fire lilted, and a beautiful blond started smoking a cigarette, looking very bored. A smiling guy in green all over, with green eyes and a …dragon? on his shoulders stepped into the room. Another guy with long red hair and 2 strands that looked like a cockroach's antennae squatted down also has a cigarette in his mouth. The last guy had short red hair with 2 'tails' and 3 scars thingy on his face walked into the room. 

"WOW!" Yaone suddenly shouted. She ran towards the gang. Afraid and not knowing whom those 5 people were, Akagi stopped Yaone from running towards them. "Yaone, don't go over there. They might be dangerous!" "Who is she calling dangerous? She looked more dangerous himself" the cockroach head said. "Maa, maa Gojyo. Don't be angry. She just don't know us, yet" The green guy said.

"Uncle Kougaiji!" Yaone shouted. The red hair guy with 3 scars thingy on his face smiled a small smile and walked over to Yaone. "Hi little one" Yaone ignored Akagi's warning and jumped into Kougaiji's arms. "B-but…" Akagi stammered. Akagi felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that the hand belonged to Sakuragi. "Don't worry. That guy is Yaone's uncle. He is Mrs. Lilin's brother."

**_Okay. I am confused. He is Yaone's uncle? What about the rest of the people? _**"You mean the rest of the people?" Sakuragi asked Akagi nodded, wondering since when Sakuragi became so clever. "Well, the blond smoking is Genjo Sanzo, Sanzo for short and the one squatting down is Sha Gojyo or just Gojyo. They don't really have a reason to be here. Guess they just came for fun. The man in green is Cho Hakkai- he reminds me of a Ryonan player Akira Sendoh always smiling. He is Yaone's tutor. The small; boy with golden eyes is Son Goku. He eats a lot, so please lock the kitchen to avoid big trouble. The guy with red hair is Kougaiji, my rival" Sakuragi took a deep breath. **_What rival? Haruko again? I do not allow my sister to mix with him!_** Seeing no response from Akagi, Sakuragi continued his story "You see, I've been rivals with him since I knew him. We always have a contest to see whose hair is redder" 

**_I should never trust Sakuragi Hanamichi. _**Then, Sakuragi went to Kougaiji and they had a so-called red hair contest. Who knows how the hell they do that, and why didn't Gojyo join them huh? Thinking that nothing bad will happen, Akagi went to do his homework, relieved that he did not have to make-up that princess anymore. He saw Hakkai, the smiling guy doing his homework! "Stop that right now! Don't you dare touch my homework! I spent a lot of time doing it!" Akagi screamed in horror at the thought of his precious homework getting destroyed. Hakkai looked up with an innocent smile on his face "Yes?". "Don't try to be innocent. You know very well what I was saying!" Hakkai gave the book back to Akagi and walked over to Sanzo. 

Akagi picked up his book with trembling hands, wondering how bad his book will be damaged. He did not dare to open his book for he feared what he might see in it. What he saw frightened him nearly to death. There, written in clear nice writing, are all the answers for his homework! Not only it's all correct it's all written in detailed. Jaws hanging, he walked over to Hakkai. Sanzo was still smoking and he didn't even looked up when Akagi approached. "What did you do?" Akagi asked, still unable to believe that Hakkai answered all his questions. "I'm sorry. But the questions were just too easy and I couldn't resist scribble the answers on it. Very sorry!" Hakkai answered, smiling as usual. "B-but, how could you answer all these in such a short time?" Akagi asked, still bewildered. He was practically screaming now. Suddenly, Sanzo, who had not been interested in the whole conversation, put his hand inside his shirt and took out a gun!

To be continued….

I know…I've taken a very very long time to finish this chapter!  
I am very sorry for that!  
busy with school work. Tuition every week day, then hafta study some more. Very very busy.

Please review and I know I used many of your ideas! Thanks!

. thanks to rugrats and rook for contributing most of the ideas!

Thanks to the others who reviewed for your words of encouragement. I am touched!  
sorry that I can't reply one by one. As usual, really busy!  
  



	6. its a mad mad world!

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and Saiyuki does not belong to me! Too bad for me, ya?  
Tensaispira, you just reminded me of Hakuryuu! I totally forgot bout him! I like Hakuryuu too! So Hakuryuu shall appear more often, but I am going to finish this story anyway.  
Panic was written all over Akagi's face. What does that idiot blond thinks he is doing? Taking out a gun here? Is he a robber or what? I shouldn't have trusted Sakuragi Hanamichi that they are all harmless. He is such an idiot..  
  
As Akagi went on and on with his ranting thoughts, a gunshot can be heard. The bullet went whizzing past Akagi, and sort of disappeared into thin air. "What happened? What did you shoot?" Akagi asked, looking around as if there will be someone wounded somewhere. Sanzo lazily pointed behind Akagi. Akagi looked at where Sanzo was pointing and saw Goku and Gojyo, fighting.  
  
"Bakasaru don't need to eat so much!" Gojyo said, trying to snatch the piece of bread from Goku's hands. "You horny water monster! Go and chase after the silly girls and leave my food alone with me!" Goku replied, sticking his tongue out. And he tried to put the bread into his mouth. But before he could do that, Gojyo hit Goku's hand and the bread fell onto the floor. "You idiot! Look at what you did? Yaone gave me her last piece of bread! Now I am very hungry!"  
  
"Then pick it up and eat it!" Gojyo said. "Don't worry. I will!" Goku said and he started bending down to pick that dropped piece of bread. But, Hakuryuu beat his to it. Hakuryuu was already munching on the bread. All this was watched by a giggling Yaone and a sweat dropping Akagi. Akagi's eyes are now 2 tiny dots on his face. Not forgetting a vein popping Sanzo. "Do the both of you want to die?" He asked, pulling the trigger of his gun.  
Goku and Gojyo either did not hear Sanzo, or they were pretending not to hear Sanzo. Because they continued their silly argument. "Look! Its all your fault that Hakuryuu eats Yaone's bread!" Goku complained to Gojyo. "Nope. You stomach brain monkey! Its all your fault. You did not eat it fast enough!" was Gojyo's reply. They went on and on. Until, Sanzo shot 2 gun shots, creating 2 tiny holes at the wall behind them.  
  
And things were normal and peaceful once again. Until, a brave Akagi went up to Sanzo. "W-what d-do y-you t-t-think you were d-doing? What I-if you s- shot someone, (like me?) like Yaone, n-not the wall?" Akagi asked, trembling, but still brave enough to ask. Seeing no response, Akagi got braver. "What will you do it your shot missed the wall and hit Yaone just now? How will you return Yaone to her mother?" He continued, no more stammering. "Then, Hakkai will heal her" Sanzo said, lazily, looking outside the door with a cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"How could Hakkai heal a shot person? Even Gods can't do anything. And stop smoking. Smoking is bad for health. There are children in this house. What if Yaone got infected with lungs cancer? What if.." What if what, we will never know. Because, Sanzo had gotten irritated, a big vein popped up on his forehead. He took out his paper fan, stepped on Akagi's back and started hitting Akagi's head. "So what? I don't care! She won't fall sick this easily. Even if she fell sick, she knows how to cure herself. She is a pharmacist anyway!" WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!  
  
Hakkai calmed Sanzo down ad Sanzo finally calmed down, only to see Goku and Gojyo arguing all over again about who will finish the green tea. Sanzo was so irritated, you could probably see smoke rising from his head. He let out 4 gun shots, all whizzing past Akagi, missing by only a few centimeters.  
  
"My goodness! Baldie Sanzo, you still haven't change your attitude after so many years!" Mrs Lilin said, suddenly appearing at the door. "Mummy!" Yaone shouted giddily. "So many people came to play with Yaone!" she hugged her mother. Sanzo cracked his knuckles. "How many times have I said not to call me Baldie Sanzo?" Mrs. Lilin just smiled at Sanzo.  
  
"So many people here. That gave me a very good idea! Why don't we have a party?" Mrs. Lilin said. All of them, especially Goku and Yaone agreed loudly. Sanzo only agreed after Mrs. Llilin promised there would be wine. "I guess I should get going now, Mrs. Lilin." Akagi said, glad to be away from the maniac house. "No, you don't. your just got to know these people. Why don't you stay for the party?" Mrs. Lilin invited. After much persuasion, actually, Akagi was forced to stay for the party.  
  
Hakuryuu also wanted to join in the fun. Mrs. Lilin asked Hakuryuu to light up all the candles in the house. Out of control, Hakuryuu started blowing fire everywhere. The fire accidently caught onto Akagi's homework. When Akagi realize that his homework was the thing that was burning, it was already too late. His homework was already burn into crisps. Akagi got angry and chased Hakuryuu around the house, until finally Hakuryuu hid behind Hakkai. Thinking that Hakkai is a nice person, Akagi said "That dragon burn my homework, you know the one you helped me to do. I want to kill that idiot dragon! let me get to him!" the whole house was silent. For once, not even Goku was complaining about being hungry or Gojyo teasing the brainless monkey.  
  
Hakkai had a menacing look on his face. "Oh, Hakuryuu burn your books?" Hakkai asked, a mean smile playing on his lips. Akagi nodded, not knowing that Hakkai had changed attiutude. "Well, this is your punishment. Don't worry, I won't hurt you!" Hakkai grabbed Akagi's hand and nearly twisted it. Luckily, Sakuragi stopped Hakkai in time. And the whole house let out their breath.  
  
Now, miss Akagi can put in a good word in front of Haruko. (in case you don't remember, Sakuragi thinks that Akagi is Haruko's cousin!) Sakuragi had a weird smile on his face, and only Akagi can translate it. He knows that Sakuragi wants him to put in a good word in front of Haruko. But, Akagi won't do that. He is too sad about his homework.  
There's a surprise for you in this chapter! Hope you like it This was drawn by my friend, KiDChan. To tell you all the truth, we couldn't really stand it looking at such a picture~  
  
go to that website to see Akagi neechan!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please review and tell me what you think bout akagi neechan! 


	7. uhoh

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or Saiyuki characters. I own this story, though.

Rook, I will write longer if I can find the time. Last 2 weeks was torture for me, as it was my exams, and I sucked!

Unquestionable, thank you! Yep, that's akagi and sanzo right~! And what do you think of that pic? Have you seen it?  
  


Rugrats, I don't think Sanzo has any idea who the heck Akagi is, and vice versa. So, they act in their own natural way! which is…..i dunno, nice I guess! (haha)

To the person with the nick a dot, (.) I dun think the sanzo ikkou will bully poor innocent yaone!

Kiss rock, ???? my review section is not an advertisement board! It can be used as a chatting board though…

Saiyuki gal, I will review why I did not put lirin as the kid later, in a sequel maybe…

I can't seem to put up the website…I wonder why!!!

Anyway…to those who wanna see akagi neechan…but can't see the address…..i've put up the address in the review section! Go from there!!!  
  


to those who couldn't get the website address, its above, in case you are blind! No offense!

Artwork not by me, but by my friend, KiDChan!

**Ding dong! _Oh no! who is that? Another group of crazy people? _**That was the only thought in Akagi's mind as he answered the door. To his surprise (and delight) it was Mrs Lilin. **_Thank god! I can finally return home! _** "I am back! Yaone, where are you!" Mrs Lilin shouted. She smelled strangely of alcohol. She looked around and saw many people around. "So many people are here! Lets PARTAY!" Akagi's face went pale. (which is good for him as he is so dark) **_party? With these people? Is she nuts? _**

Mrs. Lilin shout for party was responded by a whoop of cheers, from Sakuragi, Goku, Yaone, and Gojyo. Not to mention Hakuryu and a little clap from Hakkai. "Erm…if its like this. Why don't I leave first and let the rest of you have your party…" Akagi asked, wanting to get the hell outta there as quick as possible. "Okasan! Let Akagi-neechan stay! She is very nice!" Yaone wailed, wanting to get her way. "Well, of course, dear! If you say so!" Mrs. Lilin slurred. **_What! Stay? No way! _**

"Thank you for the kind offer, but I really shouldn't….." but, he couldn't finish his sentence because Sakuragi had pulled him away. Miraculously, a table has been laid out, and you can see that food was once there on the half way empty table. A burping Hakuryu and Goku laying next to the table. "Aww! Where's my favourite chocolate cake?" Sakuragi asked in dismay. Then seeing a plate of chocolate cake in Kougaiji's hands, he went to attack Kougaiji, Akagi long forgotten. 

**_I need to get out of this place as soon as possible. Where is that Mrs. Lilin?_** "Mrs. Lilin? Mrs. Lilin?" but no response received. Suddenly, "Yes, miss Akagi, are you looking for Mrs. Lilin?" a smilling Hakkai asked. Afraid of that smiling green creature, Akagi only managed to nod his head. "I'm sure you want to thank her for her hospitality. Don't need to. She is used to this. We come here every so often. A sort of remembrance from a journey we once had…" Hakkai looked wistful as he ended his sentence. And then he walk away without another word. 

**_What was that about? _**And so, Akagi searched high and low for Mrs. Lilin but couldn't find her. Everyone else was drinking (and eating) and having fun. Akagi can hear from the other end of the room, Sakuragi's conversation with Kougaiji. "I am going to get that chocolate cake when I win this contest!" Sakuragi said. "Oh yeah? Say that when you really won!" Kou countered. **_How will they ever know whose hair is a darker shade of red? _**

After about 2 hours of Akagi loitering around the house, feeling really sleepy, Mrs. Lilin appeared. "Hi guys! It's so late already! Why don't all of you stay over?' she said. Her face was all red and she was slurring her words. **_Now's my chance to escape! _**"Mrs. Lilin, I should leave now. I've disturbed you all a lot!" Akagi said, already standing up, on his way to escape. He didn't care about his pay anymore. All he cares is to leave the house. 

"Now, now, Ms Akagi, its is so late. Do you think that I will really let such a beautiful girl like you walk home alone? Stay over with us and I will make the sanzo-ikkou send you home tomorrow" Mrs. Lilin offered. **_I must've been hearing things. No way she just asked me to stay over! _**"B-But…I really shouldn't" Akagi said. "Nonsense! Ah! I know. You are afraid of these guys right? No fear! You will sleep in my room with Yaone tonight. The boys can sleep in the hall and Yaone's room. Don't worry, they can't do anything to you! You are a girl right?!" Mrs. Lilin said and went to Yaone's room to pack her stuff. **_What can they do to me except embarrassed me to hell? _** Seems like Mrs. Lilin had forgotten that Akagi is a male after she got drunk.

****

****

Akagi looked around and saw a drunk Sanzo. Suddenly he said something like "Purify the…" and papers seemed to fly up behind him. Hakkai clamped a hand over Sanzo's mouth. "Its not polite to do that in front of Ms. Akagi, Sanzo," He said (Yeah right, after what Hakkai did to Akagi?)

At last, Akagi had no choice but to sleep with Mrs. Lilin. Akagi stayed up the whole night, not daring to sleep. On his left was Yaone and on his right was Lilin. 

To be continued……..

After stressful exams week, I finally have some free time to write!  
please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:D

and tell me what you think of the picture, I am waiting for some feedbacks.

Should I ask KiDChan to draw some even better pictures of Akagi?

Maybe in a bikini, or…sailormoon's costume???

(I wanna puke….)

in case you don't notice, Akagi is in a Japanese school uniform…

at least, that was what it was supposed to be!  
  



	8. author's note

This is NOT a chapter

I just want to say thanks to all those who reviewed… and that  I will not be updating for quite some time… 'O' levels exams this year (to Malaysian, its SPM for me… doomed year)

And I just wanna ask a question… can anyone of you see that link to akagi-neechan's picture???  
  


Somehow… I put it wrongly or something…

If you can't see… maybe I  send it to your mail or something like that!

But then again… it seems that the web page is now for sale…

So… if you haven't got your chance to see it… tell me and I will mail it to you!  
  



End file.
